


И гореть

by Danya_K, Zaholustie_2020 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: Тексты R-NC [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danya_K/pseuds/Danya_K, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2020
Summary: Бывают такие люди: они сами горят и тащат в этот пожар за собой.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Тексты R-NC [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631758
Kudos: 7





	И гореть

Настя заняла по обыкновению всю комнату целиком: прошлась до окна, разнося ягодный запах духов, бросила толстовку на стул, подхватила со стола «Идиота» и только потом устроилась на диване.

— Читаешь? — Голос у неё был громкий, звонкий. — И как?

— Медленно.

Настя расхохоталась. Лера замерла в дверях — в Лере замерло сердце: такая Настя была прекрасная в майке, заправленной в высокие джинсы. В смехе. В этом моменте.

— Знаешь, сколько Настасья Филипповна бабла бросила в огонь? — спросила Настя. — Или ты не дошла?.. Короче, она там швырнёт бабло в камин. Сто тысяч, на наши деньги это за сотню лямов. Прикинь, какая женщина! — Она положила книгу на стол. — Не понимаю: она такие фортеля выделывала пачками, а за ней все вились… Иди сюда.

Взгляд у Насти сделался цепким, им она потянула Леру, чтобы обхватить руками, стоило ей приблизиться. Уколола подбородком живот почти больно, совсем хорошо. Короткие, тёмные волосы скользили между пальцев — Лера гладила Настю по голове.

— Я скучала, — сказала Лера.

— Сильно?

С зажмуренными глазами, уткнувшаяся в живот лицом, беззащитная, она вызывала почти болезненную нежность. Мерещилось: отец, которого она не знала, вечно занятая мать, один за другой умершие дедушка и бабушка, работа на почте сразу после школы, чтобы больше не тратить время на учёбу… Силясь проглотить застрявший в горле комок сочувствия, граничащего с жалостью, Лера гладила пушок перед Настиными ушами.

— Очень, — удалось наконец выдохнуть — не выдавить.

Улыбка у Насти была лёгкой, улыбкой она целовала Лерин живот через ткань, улыбкой же прильнула, подняв футболку, к пупку. От этого скрутило всё внутри — возбуждённо, благодарно, восторженно. Как впервые подумалось с удивлением: «Она — со мной?» Эта прекрасная, яркая женщина, привлекающая внимание всех, кто рядом. Женщина, которая чего только ни знает, которая всё успевает, которая может больше, чем всё.

Настя запустила холодные с мороза руки под резинку Лериных спортивных штанов. Согревая о кожу, целовала под пупком, где пробивались чёрные волоски.

— И я очень, — прошептала ниже, потянув со штанами трусы.

Голова как под Лерины руки была создана — вылеплена ли Богом или генами, чтобы можно было её обхватить, такую прочную, такую хрупкую, и чувствовать, как руки стискивают ляжки, а язык сползает всё ниже, в нежное, в мокрое, между складок. И течёт по ноге, течёт изнутри, смешиваясь с Настиной слюной. А ноги — сжать бы — не держали больше, ещё чуть-чуть бы… Кажущийся холодным воздух натопленной комнаты обдал влажную кожу, когда Настя запрокинула голову. Смотрела в глаза с улыбкой. Блестел подбородок.

— Хочу… — Лере договаривать не пришлось — Настя уже потянула её на себя, мелко переступающую в приспущенных штанах. Плюхнувшись спиной на диван, попросила:

— Раздень меня.

Лера так и наклонилась над ней — в футболке и штанах. Между ног было жарко, набухше. Сердце скакало за рёбрами, пока пальцы расстёгивали молнию, снимали джинсы и майку. Под одеждой Настя была бледной и мягкой, знакомой от крупной родинки под нижним правым ребром до небритого лобка. Грудь расплывалась, ложилась удобной и тёплой тяжестью в ладони, упиралась в них тёмными сосками с большими ареолами. Накатывало чувство полноты, почти умиротворения, но внизу живота пылало, напрягалось, разрушая момент, заставляя упереться руками в диван и наклониться к Настиному лицу.

Рот у Насти был с Лериным сложно определимым вкусом, перебитым её терпким запахом и запахом Настиных ягодных духов. Настя всё норовила лизнуть в губы — так хотелось эту игру прервать, придавить её язык своим, облизать весь её рот целиком, такой нежный и скользкий. Но только стоило это сделать, Лера поняла: проиграла. Настя-то ещё приспустила её штаны, огладила пальцами колючие бёдра, поднялась выше и потёрла — с нажимом, по кругу, как Лере нравилось, — да замерла. Лера двинулась сама по пальцам, выскользнула языком изо рта и лизнула в губы: ну же, пожалуйста. Настя потёрла ещё, облизнула Лерины зубы в приоткрытом рту, и невозможно стало уже, пальцы всё ускользали, стоило на них податься, оставалось только опустить бёдра ниже и прильнуть к мягкой Настиной ноге, потереться о неё, метаться о неё — сильнее, левее, слабее, правее, ещё, ещё, — чувствуя, как лижет беспорядочно подбородок и щёки, выгнуть шею, теряя эти прикосновения губ и наваливаясь на Настю.

Лёжа щекой на её щеке, утомлённая, Лера зарылась пальцами в волосы между Настиных ног. Жёсткие и кудрявые на лобке, ниже они были мягче. Горячие, слизкие мышцы расслабились, пропуская два пальца внутрь, и сжали их. Меж толчками Лера потирала костяшкой выше, как получалось, — Насте нравилось, она подавалась, охала, и так с себя текло на Настину ногу, что думалось: «Может, ещё?» Но рука устала, хотелось лежать и лежать… Толкаясь сильнее, Лера влизалась в Настины губы, языком пихнулась дальше. Хрустнули какие-то косточки — Настя вытянула ноги, сжались мышцы на пальцах — и расслабились.

Лера закрыла глаза. Почти сразу ей почудилось разноголосье, как на том дне рождения Машки, где они познакомились. Настя смеялась громче всех, танцевала бойче всех, и, хоть была в обычных джинсах и чёрной футболке, ярче в Машкиной квартире никого бы не нашлось.

— Лер, — выделилось из гама, и вправду тогда Настя её окликнула, Лера сама бы не решилась — с такой не заговоришь, что уж говорить о большем, в котором себе пока не готова признаться. — Лер, — повторил звонкий голос.

Лера моргнула: она в своей комнате в съёмной квартире лежит на Насте — больше мягкой, чем жёсткой, пахнущей ягодными духами, но с пробивающимися нотами своего насыщенного запаха. Настины руки гладили её по взмокшей спине.

— Пойдём гулять? — спросила Настя.

Скажи: «Да», и придётся встать, пойти в душ и одеться — выйти на улицу, на ветер, в ночь, в зиму.

— Поздно уже, — постаралась образумить её Лера. — Темно.

— И страшно?

— И лень.

Настя расхохоталась. Руки её расслабились на Лериной спине. И Лера как-то сразу смирилась с тем, что через пять минут они встанут, примут душ, наденут одежду в три слоя и пойдут шляться по их маленькому городку, где и смотреть-то не на что. У дома как раз в одном фонаре лампочка перегорела, а в другом — мигает. Но раз Настя хочет…

Не поняла она, как за Настасьей Филипповной все бегали. Смешно.

Бывают такие люди — с бесовщинкой, с удалью, которой сочится надлом в душе. К ним невозможно не тянуться, сколько бы денег они ни швырнули в камин. С ними — да хоть стать этими деньгами, лишь бы коснулись ру́ки… И гореть — потом получается прекрасно гореть.


End file.
